My True Story
by Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske
Summary: You have no obligation to read this.... this is simply the story of my life. About my hopes and dreams, and how they were all torn away by the people i love...  Thats all I'm gonna write. AU and OCC. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have two other stories up right now, but I juyst had to put this up! XD The first chapter is VERY short, but only because I don't wanna give too much away yet. I wanna know if this is good or not. This is an AU. The people might be OCC. I don't own Naruto. Plz bear w/ me!!

* * *

" You have no obligation to read this..."

A teenage girl looked out of her window.

"This is simply the story of my life."

Her pink hair slightly swaying in the wind.

" About my hopes and dreams, and how they were all torn away by the people i love..."

Tears slowly sliding down her face.

" I ask you because this may be my only chance to say this."

Her eyes seemed so cold.

"I don't keep a dairy in fear of my family finding it and reading it."

The girl stood up.

"I do not know you, but I'm asking you to know me... "

She looked toward her mirror.

"I want you to learn from my mistakes, and hope you never make them yourselves... "

She fell to her knees.

"I...I need to say this, even if your not really there..."

She looked into the mirror.

"Wait, I don't know, but I know if I don't say this I will fall apart..."

She rapped her arms around herself.

"I ask you to hear my words because this... this is my story... "

She bowed her head.

"My story, it began six years ago, about 5th grade..."

She looked into the corner of her room.

" Before I start, my name is Sakura... Sakura Haruno."

She wiped her eyes and stood.

* * *

That seemed kinda crappy, but it will get better!!! Plz review!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!! XD this isnt gonna be one of those stories where the girl gets beat runs and finds a knight!!! This is a story where the girl is gonna save herself!! Thanks for the revews!!!!!! XD

ScarletEmber thanks im glad u liked it!!

ElektratheAssassin0891 thanks, and ill work on makin them longer!!!!

Elektra THANKS!

Pudapoo thanks!!!!!!!!!! XD XD

_ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!! _

* * *

_There is something that needs to be understood before I tell my story... There are many things that I myself am unaware of. As time moved on I changed before I knew I did... That day was like any other..._

* * *

A woman with beautiful long pink hair walked into a small room that held two beds. The woman made her way to the lager of the two beds and softly woke up the sleeping girl. The girl woke up slowly and looked up at the person she loved more than her own mother. "Its time to wake up fpr school." The girl looked up with jade eyes. The woman gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

_That woman is my older sister. Her name? Oh, her name is Sarah, and yes you heard right when I said I loved her more than my own mother. She took care of me and my little sister/older brother. She was the oldest of us 4. My mother was always working, and she would come home and complain and turn the coldest shoulder at me and my older sister. We were outcasts in our own family, kinda sad really... _

_Anyway, Sarah was always getting hit by my mother. My father tried to get her to run away, but she never would because she didn't want to leave us alone. I didn't really understand too much back then, but over time things came into focus for me..._

* * *

I made my way to school, Sarah at my side. She always walked me to school, even though she always ended up late for her first class. She dropped me off at school. We didn't have our usual happy time, something was wrong, but I would have to wait till after school to find out what. I went through the day, wondering what was on my sister's mind.

After school my sister came to pick me up. We came home to an empty house, which was usual for us. My father always working and my mother/grandmother favoring Luna (my little sister) and Jacob (my big brother) over us, we were left alone a lot. My sister sat me down and told me she was running away. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take the beatings anymore. The day before my mother had friends over and slapped her in the face with a wet towel for no reason.

I said I understood, even though it was killing me inside because I really didn't understand. She said that she would come back for me... That night we all slept in my brother's room, in the basement. She came down and said good-night, I cried... Hinata asked what was wrong and I told her I was just afraid of the dark... That night she left. I didn't know that, that was the last I'd see of her for a long time...

* * *

_The next few days are a blur... My mother looked for my sister, pretending to be a real parent. I stayed shut, never once opening my mouth about what really happened. To tell the truth after my father left with my sister, I was alone... No one understood, and the still don't... I soon had to take my sister's place, which was really hard... I was still really young, but the weight of the family fell on my shoulders, and I hated it..._

* * *

I would force myself to wake up eairly to wake Jacob and Luna along with my mother. I didn't know how to cook, so much to everyones displeaser we had hotdogs and take out for a very long time. It hurt me, every passing day I thought my sister would come through that door with open arms to take me away from this rotten place. And with each passing day, I could feel hatered working it's way into my heart. My mother made up lies, made me hate them even more..

* * *

_I always knew that I never hated them, no matter how hard I tried I could only fool myself for so long. I loved them, thats way it hurt me so much. _

_Me and Sarah always danced and sang together, but by this time I stoped dancing, and I didn't smile as much... Come to think of it, I stoped being open around my family around this time. I stayed out of my house as long as I could. Out in the back yard, that place, mine and Sarah's. My father had visatation, and that helped sooth my heart, but soon he stoped coming, my mother said it was beacuse him and Sarah had a new family... That killed me inside, I began to feel dead..._

* * *

Days and months flew passed me, everyone eles world moving forward while mine stood still. A year passed and nothing changed. My family grew worried for me... They tried to get me to open up... I lied, I began to give fake smiles, fake laughs... I became a fake me... I soon stopped singing because my mother said my voice was too deep and I sounded bad.

Slowly this fake me took the place of the real me... I could only be me when I was alone. I cried alone, I ate alone, and I fought alone...

* * *

_This is what became of the smiling little girl from the start of my story... Surprised? As I say this it helps... I have never told anyone this, for as long as I could remember I've always been someone's diary. Its nice to vent, ya know? ..What? Oh yes, my story..._

* * *

_If you want to know more, please review!! I know its diffrent from my other stories, but the other characters will come in soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!! XD

ScarletEmber

harunosakua

* * *

Lately I've been feeling numb. I've grown tired being fake... I still have to do everything by myself. My mother has started dating again. I hate this because now I have to do everything for my family and this man... For the first time in my life, my mother hit me. She slaped me in the face for telling her man to leave me the fuck alone. This is when I snapped.

* * *

_ Thinking about it now, my mother didn't start to change until after I had my outburst. Things didn't change until I began to stand my ground... Huh? Oh yes, I'm sorry, I spaced out. _

_ The pink haired girl stood from her place. "I'll be right back." She said to her reflection. She walked through her empty house and went into the kitchen. She grabed some water and made a sandwich. She went back upstairs and sat back down, facing the mirror. " Would you like some? No? Ok."_

_ When did I start to talk to myself? Don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy, I just need someone to talk to... Anyway, back to the story..._

* * *

I started sayin no. My mother throws things at me. She sometimes chases me around with a frying pan.

* * *

_ Laugh all you want, that shit hurts! I still wanted to be like _Sarsh.. I'm not sure why...

* * *

Days still went by, but things began to change. I'm teaching my big brother how to wash dishes and how to sweep. I'm also teaching my little sister how to washclothes and to mop. My mother still gives me the cold shoulder... I'm starting to think somethings wrong with me... I sit with everyone while we eat, but I can't help but feel left out...

I looked around it felt like everyone in the room had this connectiontaht I wasn't apart of. It was the same connection that I use to have with Sarah. I knew that, but I acted as if I didn't notice.

I'm a sixth grader now!! I don't even remember my school life, but I think I now know why my older sister loved school. She could be herself at school. Now, its my turn. I began to make freinds but none close enough to tell about my life at home. My life was turning around! My mother even started cooking and being nice!!

I love my friends. I'm getting really close to them! There names are Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.We are a pretty weird group. I'm closest to Shikamaru and Neji. I really am being to trust them.

When outside of school I caouln't hang out with them much, but I still loved them. We were real close, the only thing they didn't know was of my past, and the bruses kept under my clothes...

It was just me Shikamaru and Neji. I got my mom to let me sleepover a friends house. That day she had hit me real hard.

We were playing games in Shka's room. I kept throwing m 'n 'ms at Shika beacuse he was winning. Neji was amused, he always says that I'm funny to watch. Shika tackled me playfuly, when we landed on the floor I landed on my side. I screamed in pain, I felt tears slide down my face. I feel Shika and Neji tring to help, I hear Shika saying sorry every 3 seconds. after about a minute the pain dies down and as I calm down, so do they.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would hurt that much!!" I smile and try to play it off. Neji dosen't buyit. "Lift your shirt..." I laugh and call him a perv. Now Shika has the same face as Neji. I looked down ashamed. Both boys slowly lifted my shirt over my head, now left in my bra, bruese/cuts free for all to see. Shika got up and got a first aid kit. Him and Neji cleaned my wounds and put bandeges on my cuts. I felt my cheeks grow hott. I calmed down a little. When they were done, Neji picked me up and placed me on his lap.

Shika rubed my legs while Neji ran his fingures through my hair. "Who did this to you?" Neji whispered, pleading."Please tell us.." Shika whispered, pain clear in his voice. I whimpered and spoke quitely Soon my little explination turned into my life story of my life, all the tears I didn't let out in the past were coming out and now I was trying to catch my breath. Neji picked me up and placed me on Shikamaru, and kissed my forehead. "I'll get you some water." He left the room.

* * *

_While Neji was out of the room I remember Shikamaru running his hands through my hair, trying to make me laugh. It worked, I was laughing so much._

* * *

Neji came back and gave me the water, scolding Shika for making me laugh so much, hurting my already sore throt. I drank the water and smiled at the 2 boys, which were now blushing madly. I turned my head slightly. They got even redder.Neji threw an extra shirt at me. I blushed now. I ran toward the bathroom, but not before stoping and stealing some of Shika's shorts.

* * *

_I still don't know what happened while I was changing, but when I got outof the bathroom, both guys were wrestling on the floor. It was really weird, but after I giggled they both had gotten up._

* * *

And they stared at me. I blushed and asked if it looked that bad. For the first time I saw both boys stutter and blush. I giggled, both boys playfuly glared. I jumped on Shika's bed. "I call middle!" We said earlier that we were all sleeping on Shika's bed. Both boys blushed and got into bed. Neji at my back and Shikamaru at my front.

That night I slept very well.

We all woke up tp screaming. Shikamaru's mom came home in the morning, when she saw 2 biys and a girl in the middle of the bed, she thought very dirty.

plz review!! XD


End file.
